trinitystoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Index
Supernatural Weapons Index This index lists weapons that can be used against the supernatural within G & M. Guns are generally not to be used, due to England’s rules on gun control. '''Crossbow''' Crossbows can be used to harm any beings, but they’re especially effective when firing special ammo, such as silver arrows or wooden stakes. This weapon is used by the Black Widow, Clarke Caverly. '''Crucifix''' The Crucifix can be used against all evil. It is generally used to kill vampires, by holding it in front of them, but can also be used for other things, such as a symbolic object during an exorcism. '''Dead Man’s Blood''' The blood of a dead person can be used to kill vampires. One rule of vampires is that they must stop drinking before the victim dies, otherwise they themselves will die. You can use this against vampires by either tricking them into doing so, or injecting them with a syringe filled with the blood of a dead person. '''Direct Sun Light''' Although not a weapon, direct sunlight can be used against vampires by bringing them into the light. With contact to sunlight, vampires perish. '''Exorcism''' An exorcism, not being a weapon itself, uses symbolic objects, such as the Bible or Crucifix, to kill demons. Typically exorcisms are carried out by a member of the church, such as a priest, or someone of supernatural powers (a medium). Prayers are recited, and symbolic items are used. '''Fire''' Fire is harmful to anyone who comes in contact with it. It is useful for burning the corpse of an already dead supernatural being, or killing one. Ways of producing fire are with lighters, oil lanterns, etc. '''Guns''' *Due to England’s rules on gun control, guns cannot be used within the series without there being consequences* Shotguns filled with salt shells are effective against vampires, demons, and ghosts. Gun bullets can also be substituted for silver bullets, which are harmful to werewolves and vampires. '''Holy Water''' Holy water is useful against any evil spirits. It is harmful to demons. '''Iron ''' Iron is used to harm ghosts, demons, and other supernatural entities. It can be effective in the form of a sword, dagger, or even iron bullets. '''Katana''' Commonly referred to as a Samurai, Katanas are Japanese swords, typically made of steel. In the case of being used against supernatural beings, they can be made of iron or even silver. White Widow, Riley Caverly, uses 2 of these swords. '''Knives''' Knives are useful when engaged in close-range combat. They can be used against the supernatural in many different ways, such as decapitating vampires. Silver knives are effective against werewolves, whereas iron can be effective against many entities including demons and ghosts. A knife of pure brass kills Rakshasa, demon of chaos (from Hindu myths). '''Magic''' Magic can be used against anyone, including all supernatural beings and humans. This magic can only be performed by a witch or sorcerer. Spells are recited or rituals are performed, using ritual objects, such as herbs, bones, and potions. '''Rope Dart''' The rope dart is a Chinese martial arts weapon. Using a weight on the end of a rope, the dart is flung at its target, in the motion of how a javelin is thrown. The dart can be made of steel, iron, or silver, which is effective against supernatural entities. The Grey Widow, Sinead Hogan, uses this weapon. '''Salt''' Salt is commonly used to protect oneself against the supernatural. It can be placed at windowsills and doors, or around you, to disallow the entry of a creature. Salt can also be used in the form of a weapon, by using salt shells in a shot gun, as shown in the picture. '''Silver''' As frequently mentioned above, silver is effective against vampires and werewolves. It can be used as a weapon in the form of a bullet, arrow, or blade. Silver and iron blades are used by the Red Widow, Alexa. '''Wooden Stake''' Wood is harmful to a vampire. When a wooden stake is driven through its heart it dies. Another method of killing a vampire with wood is by shooting wood with a crossbow. '''Voodoo Control ''' Evil sorcerers, called bokors, can use voodoo magic to control zombies. They take zombies to a remote area and force them to work as slaves. This is similar to brainwashing, putting zombies under the control of the bokor.